Earl or Skylark?
by Tora Frost
Summary: "I would rather ran away with my 'True Prince' Charming than marry that twerp!" she shouted. The old lady sighed as she massaged her forehead, before saying, "Caroline, there's no such thing as a Prince Charming." "Of course there is! I just met him." The lady raised an eyebrow, "Where?" "In my dreams." [Hibari Kyoya x OC x Ciel Phantomhive] [Warning: Profanity at its finest]


**Caroline's POV**

I opened my hazy eyes when I heard the birds chirp outside. _'How noisy.' _I groaned as I tried to sit up. Last night's party was finished very late and I'm the one responsible for it. I hate throwing out parties for noble people even though they don't even do anything for me. They'll always say "We will help you in the company" or something like "Your life will be comfortable if you let us handle"

Jeez! I'm not stupid to not notice that they're just using me for their schemes. My thoughts were interrupted when someone made a light knock outside my door.

"Milady? Breakfast is ready."

One of the housemaids said. My annoyed eyes darted at the door, "Okay, coming." I called and stood up, stretching my arms and limbs.

I'm sure you're all wondering who the hell I am. Well then let me introduce myself, my name's Caroline Blanchefleur. I'm the only daughter and heir to the Blanchefluer family, the family that was once wealthy and full of power but is now crumbling down because of the death of the previous head, Joseph Blanchefleur, and his wife, Claire. I know I have a long story to tell but for now let me primp up myself first.

I walked to my large closet and started to search for something to wear before coming across a long-sleeved, red dress with little black ribbons tied on both sides.

It was simple yet elegant.

I wore it and tied my long, sandy brown hair into a pony tail with a black ribbon to match. I opened the door and closed it as soon as I got out of my room. When I reached the first floor of my _mansion_, I saw that the maids and the other butlers were busy cleaning and cooking.

"Ah, my little niece is finally awake." a bored voice of a woman said. I glanced at the direction of the owner and saw her, sipping a cup of tea and eating a delicious looking velvet cake.

Now fellas let me introduce to you my fucking aunt who took _very good care_ of me when my dad died.

"What are you doing here?" I tried my very best to sound polite. You see, we're not really in good terms right now, especially that we're not even related.

Oops.

I spoiled something.

Wait—

Ah anyways,

My aunt walked towards me and said, "I'm here because there is an important meeting going to be held here."

"And what kind of meeting is that?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see." she smirked, and then plastered an innocent smile.

Wow she's obviously planning something-

This bitc—

"Good thing you chose a beautiful red dress. I'm sure he'll love it." she said, making me confuse.

"Eat your breakfast. The meeting is coming up within an hour. We've got to get you ready." she commanded before I could even ask her who the mysterious person was.

Having no choice, I just shrugged, thinking that it was just another nonsense meeting, and sat at the chair opposite of her. I started to eat my meal that was placed in front of me and watched the others clean the whole mansion. I wonder what kind of meeting will happen. They seemed excited though.

After I ate my so-called breakfast, my aunt suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me up in my room,

"Ouch!" I yelped. This woman can crush bones I'm telling you.

"Where are we going?!" I struggled as I glared at her.

"We're going to make you ready." she answered as she opened the door to my room. She forced me to sit down in front of the large mirror.

"Is this meeting really important that you even have to decorate me like a Christmas tree?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Don't make me laugh, Caroline. This meeting is very important."

She started combing my hair and changed the style of it, making me stand,

"What are you doing? I love ponytails!" I fake shouted and wow she didn't give a damn. Instead, she pulled my hair that made me sit again and said,

"I want you to wear a different hairstyle! Don't do anything to change it or else-" she threatened.

Okay I'm not really a fan of ponytails lol, I just said it to annoy the heck outta her but I didn't expect she'd pull my hair with such force. If only I could punch her without being kicked out of this mansion, that would be great.

"Now, for your make-up." she grabbed a bag full of lipsticks, face-powders, mascara, eye-curlers etc. (You know, lady stuff.) I then start to struggle at her hold,

"Oh no! I am not going to put anything on my face!" I stated. She started to grip my wrist tightly,

"What are you talking about? This is NEEDED!" she said as she started to put a little powder on my face. I coughed and struggled violently at her hold. Suddenly, we heard the maids from downstairs shouting something like,

"Milady, Mistress! THEY'RE here!"

My aunt suddenly jerked, "Oh no! They're here!" It's funny how she repeats every word thrown at her. She quickly pushed me through the door while muttering,

"You didn't even get to have lipstick."

I muttered back, "I told you I don't like it."

When we got downstairs, the maids and butlers were all aligned in a straight line,

"Go to the center, Caroline!" she whispered. I didn't have a choice but to obey her. I stood at the center of the stairs, with my aunt beside me. The big doors soon opened, revealing a young boy with a butler, clad in all black at his side. The two of them walked gracefully and as soon as they're closer, the butler bowed his head in respect,

"Good Morning, Miss Caroline Blanchefleur. My name is Sebastian Michaelis." Said Sebastian introduced. I glanced at the boy beside him and tried to gave him a smile. He only looked away. Wow how dare this kid—

"WELCOME!" the maid and butlers also bowed their heads.

My aunt suddenly butted in,

"Oh! Mr. Ciel Phantomhive, good thing you came!" The said boy wore an eyepatch, which I thought was weird but hey, nothing's normal here in London.

"We'll talk about it inside." My aunt guided us upstairs, me totally unaware of what the fuck was happening, and into an old but tidy room. The only things to be seen were a huge round table with four simple chairs. The windows were close so you could say that it was dark. My aunt motioned us to sit down.

"So, let's start." my aunt clapped her hands as soon as we sat down on our own respective seats. Ciel only closed his eyes and Sebastian listened carefully.

"So, what's this arrange marriage, you say?" Ciel started to talk.

Wait- what?

Arrange marriage?

"Yes! Since Caroline's parents are not here, I'm the one who will decide for her." my aunt said proudly. I just remained silent.

"It's doesn't really matter, as long as the arrangements are already in place." Ciel said. I looked at him.

"When will this be held?" Ciel asked. Sebastian was just silent, listening to the two, actually paying a lot of attention to my aunt.

"The next day, after tomorrow." my aunt answered. I can't stand it anymore so I stood up from my sit and,

"Can you please tell what this is all about?"

"Oh, right! Caroline Blanchefleur, this is Ciel Phantomhive" she smiled as she gestured at him,

"Your fiancé!"

* * *

><p>So hi guys.<p>

As you can see, I'm rewriting the whole story.

Lol sorry for no updates for a long time but don't worry, I'm going to continue this story again

R&R

xx


End file.
